


#yuletide Mission - Rescue the Grue

by Snow



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Gen, Grue, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#yuletide goes on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#yuletide Mission - Rescue the Grue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



> thanks to kristin and sleepfighter for the beta/cheerleading/being interrogated about their punctuation patterns.
> 
> Just FYI, I don't, to my knowledge, own anyone portrayed here, except myself.

_For lo - a prophecy rang throughout the land and it said: "The unicorn is much too aggressive and has been threatening other creatures. The task of this chat is thus this: go forth and save the grue. Your task will be hard, but you are all worthy of it. The fate of the grues relies upon you."_  


  * mjules-edits blinks.

  
Snow: Uh, Shu? Care to explain what a grue is again?  
Shusu-tentacles: let me find the page.  
mjules-edits: Should we put the prophecy in the title?  
kristin: we'll have to shortn it a lot  
kristin: *shorten  
Shusu-tentacles: found it. [ http://fasterthantheworld.com/180px-Grue_crossing.jpg](http://fasterthantheworld.com/180px-Grue_crossing.jpg) or <http://i38.tinypic.com/2rzxxk6.jpg>  
Ailelie: So grues are deadly? Why are we rescuing them again?  
stars: maybe they're just misunderstood?  
Snow: Shu?  
Shusu-tentacles: don't look at me, i never met a grue.  
Snow: Suuuure.  
hh-work: We can take out the last two sentences of the prophecy without a problem  
Snow: The link should go in the title too, whoever's changing it.  


  * Shusu-tentacles is now known as Shu-prophet.

  
Shu-prophet: i'll do it.  
mjules-edits: Thanks.  


  * Topic changed to "#yuletide mission: rescue the grue (<http://i38.tinypic.com/2rzxxk6.jpg>). you have eighty hit points and a spoon." by Shu-prophet.

  
mjules-edits: Haha. I love it.  
Ailelie: Just one spoon?  
Shu-prophet: one is all we need.  
Snow: Just don't go sticking it into electrical outlets, please? For my sake.  
kristin: hee  


  * sleepfighter joined the chat room.

  
kristin: sleepfighter!  
sleepfighter: Shu's a prophet now?  
Shu-prophet: no, i'm just passing the prophecy along.  


  * Shu-prophet is now known as Shusu-tentacled.

  
stars: here, sleepfighter. "The unicorn is much too aggressive and has been threatening other creatures. The task of this chat is thus this: go forth and save the grue. Your task will be hard, but you are all worthy of it. The fate of the grues relies upon you."  
sleepfighter: is this for real?  
Snow: Yes.  
stars: well, as far as we know.  
mjules-edits: We're more than a little fuzzy on the details.  
Shusu-tentacled: there are details?  
Snow: Exactly.  
hh-work: Snow, you should build a spaceship  
Snow: How does that help?  
mjules-edits: Spaceships are cool?  
Shusu-tentacled: maybe the grues are on mars.  
sleepfighter: yeah, sorry, i don't know what this means  
kristin: so, uh. what now?   
hh-work: Maybe hippos would help?  
Ailelie: Ooh, I like it.  
hh-work: But I can't hippo now  


  * Ailelie is now known as Hippo-Ailelie.  

  * hh-work is at work  

  * stars is now known as hippo-stars.

  
Snow: But hh! The fate of the grues rests upon us. Surely the library can survive without you.  


  * kristin is now known as hippo-kristin.  

  * Snow is now known as Hippo-Snow.

  
Hippo-Snow: And Jules. Stop editing, and start hippoing?  
mjules-edits: I guess I can do that.  
Hippo-Snow: See hh? Jules loves the grues.  


  * mjules-edits is now known as hippo-mjules.  

  * Shusu-tentacled is now known as hippo-Shusu.

  
hippo-kristin: how will this help?  
Hippo-Snow: We don't know yet. But it seemed like the right thing to do.  


  * sleepfighter is now known as hippo-sleepfighter.

  
hh-work: When in doubt throw hippos at the problem  
hippo-stars: i don't think i could throw a hipppo  
hippo-stars: *hippo  


  * hh-work sighs

  
hh-work: if the fate of the grues rests on me...  


  * hh-work is now known as hippo-hh.  

  * Hippo-Snow hug-attacks hh.

  
Hippo-Snow: Thank you.  
Hippo-Ailelie: Is Suaine afk?  
hippo-mjules: Must be.  
hippo-kristin: want me to pm her so she'll see it when she returns?  


  * Hippo-Snow cuddles kristin.  

  * hippo-kristin hugs snow

  
Hippo-Snow: In other words, yes, and also, you're awesome.  
hippo-kristin: i know  


  * Topic changed to "#yuletide mission: rescue the grue (http://i38.tinypic.com/2rzxxk6.jpg). You have eighty hit points, a spoon, and the power to hippo. Use it." by Snow.  

  * hippo-mjules blinks at her private messages.

  
hippo-hh: Do you need to dance.  


  * hippo-mjules DANCES LIKE NO ONE IS WATCHING.  

  * hippo-Shu watches.

  
hippo-mjules: We have a request for general chat knowledge.  


  * hippo-hh heeds the hippo  

  * wrabbitsleeps is now known as hippo-wrabbit  

  * hippo-stars heeds.

  
hippo-mjules: The...author would like to know what chat thinks is the ideal form of travel  
Hippo-Ailelie: Where are they going to and coming from?  
hippo-sleepfighter: it depends where-yeah.  
Hippo-Snow: Transportation.  
hippo-Shusu: yes, forms of transportation.  
Hippo-Snow: No, like in Star Trek. You could say teleportation, I guess.  
hippo-kristin: oh. i like that.  
hippo-mjules: Writer says xe is looking for a more realistic mode of transport.  
Hippo-Snow: Quantum transportation then? I really can't do much without any details.  
hippo-stars: car?  
hippo-Shusu: walking? there are only so many methods of ways to get around.  
Hippo-Snow: Airplane?  
hippo-hh: Rocket ship?  
hippo-mjules: Writer thanks chat for their time.  


  * hippo-mjules kind of wonders what that was about.

  
Hippo-Snow: You don't know?  


  * hippo-stars DANCES THE HIPPO DANCE.  

  * hippo-sleepfighter blinks at stars.

  
hippo-mjules: No, I don't.  
hippo-stars: ANOTHER REQUEST FOR GENERAL INFORMATION  


  * SteelNeko joined the chat room

  
Hippo-Snow: STEELNEKO  
SteelNeko: We are hippoing? It's not yuletide time yet.  
hippo-Shusu: we are hippoing for the good of the grue.  
hippo-stars: ok. the...author wants to know if you're in the entranceway of a haunted house, do you go up the stairs, out the front door, or into the kitchen?  


  * Hippo-Snow wants to know who this mystery...author is.

  
hippo-Shusu: snowwwwww.  
Hippo-Snow: Yes?  
hippo-Shusu: you say kitchen, yes?  


  * Hippo-Snow does like kitchens.  

  * hippo-hh likes kitchens too  

  * Hippo-Ailelie votes for out the front door.

  
hippo-sleepfighter: whatever is out there is likely to be worse than in the haunted house.  
hippo-kristin: point  


  * SteelNeko is now known as hippo-SteelNeko.

  
hippo-SteelNeko: I'm going to say the stairs, because no one else has yet.  
hippo-sleepfighter: i think the kitchen is our best bet  
hippo-Shusu: are we supposed to be finding grues?  
hippo-stars: do grues like heights? or kitchens?  
Hippo-Snow: Shu?  
hippo-Shusu: kitchens. for the sugar.  


  * hippo-mjules is now known as mjules

  
hippo-stars: that seems to have answered the question.  


  * Suaine has returned from away.  

  * Suaine is now known as hippo-Suaine

  
mjules: I think it makes sense for us to unhippo when we've done our duty.  


  * hippo-stars is now known as stars  

  * GrayShadows joined the chat room.  

  * mjules glomps GrayShadows.

  
Hippo-Snow: Do you know where the unicorn's lair is, GrayShadows?  
GrayShadows: Haha.  
mjules: No, we're serious.  
hippo-hh: I HAVE ANOTHER PART OF THE HIPPO PUZZLE.  
GrayShadows: I don't, then.  
hippo-Shusu: is that what we're calling it now?  


  * GrayShadows is confused.  

  * Hippo-Snow pets GrayShadows.

  
hippo-hh: THE...AUTHOR WANTS TO KNOW WHAT WE DO WHEN WE GO IN THE KITCHEN  
hippo-kristin: look for gruse!  
GrayShadows: Oh!  
hippo-kristin: *grues  


  * mjules took pity and explained in pm.  

  * GrayShadows is now know as hippo-GrayS.

  
hippo-GrayS: Yes. Thank you, Jules.  
Hippo-Ailelie: Should we check the sugar containers?  
stars: yes! i like that plan.  
hippo-hh: That's all from me, I think  


  * hippo-hh is now known as hh-work  

  * Aeiouna joined the chat room.ƒ  

  * Aeiouna is now known as HippoAei.

  
HippoAei: kristin emailed me. I'm here to help-if I can.  
Hippo-Snow: You can always help.  


  * Hippo-Shusu DANCES THE DANCE OF THE HIPPO.  

  * Hippo-Snow listens.  

  * hippo-GrayS heeds the hippo.

  
Hippo-Shusu: when we go to fetch the grue out of the sugar bowl, we hear the sound of stampeding hooves.  
hippo-GrayS: This is like the weirdest Choose Your Own Adventure story _ever_.  
Hippo-Shusu: i guess we're supposed to decide what to do next.  
Hippo-Snow: I'm going to build a forcefield to hold them back.  
Hippo-Ailelie: You can do that?  
hh-work: Yes.  
Hippo-Snow: Of course. I just need duct tape.  


  * Hippo-Shusu is now known as Shu-dancedout

  
hippo-kristin: did that work?  
Shu-dancedout: i guess so.  
hippo-sleepfighter: so now we're trapped in the kitchen with grues and sugar? x.x  
hippo-SteelNeko: BEHOLD, I DANCE  
Hippo-Snow: Oh good, more direction.  
hippo-SteelNeko: WE NEED TO DECIDE WHAT DANCE WE USE TO TAME THE GRUE.  
Hippo-Snow: Virginia reel?  
hh-work: Tango?  
mjules: Pole dance?  
HippoAei: Hee.  


  * hippo-GrayS seconds mjules.

  
hippo-SteelNeko: Our mysterious contact person has accepted pole dance.  
stars: uh.  
hippo-kristin: i'm going to be disturebd if this works.  
hippo-kristin: *disturbed  
hippo-wrabbit: i'm disturbed either way.  


  * hippo-SteelNeko is now known as SteelNeko  

  * Hippo-Snow POLE DANCES (?!!).  

  * mjules whistles

  
Hippo-Snow: HOW ARE WE GETTING OUT OF HERE?  
hh-work: You're building a rocket ship?  
Shu-dancedout: we can find the materials we need in the room.  
stars: first step is always gathering materials  
Shu-dancedout: yessss.  
mjules: I have to go to class.  
Hippo-Snow: No. You don't.  
mjules: I do.  
hh-work: :(  


  * mjules left the chat room (QUIT: )

  
Hippo-Ailelie: What materials do we have now?  
hh-work: I have a hammer  


  * Hippo-Snow is now known as Snow

  
hippo-wrabbit: i have a piece of metal  
Shu-dancedout: i found nails.  


  * hippo-GrayS has rubber

  
hippo-Suaine: I have laughing gas.  


  * Snow can build the rocket engine now.

  
Snow: Theoretically.  
hippo-kristin: i think this is supposed to be glue.  
hh-work: I have faith in you.  
HippoAei: I have the grue.  
Snow: That's...comforting.  
Shu-dancedout: we also have the leftover duct tape.  
stars: and cookies!  
hippo-sleepfighter: *\o/*  
hippo-kristin: now we can do anything

_Lo - the grue had been saved so grues throughout the land rejoiced and danced the pole dance of the hippos to show their gratitude. The unicorn was banished back to faraway places, of which GrayShadows knew not._

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
